ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward I, High King of Anglaria
History of Edward I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Edward was born in 1545 as the son of Charles, Prince of Chester and Morgana of Avalon. In 1578 Edward married Duchess Clovina I of Lippe, his half-cousin. In 1583 Charles his father High King Richard I of Anglaria died. Edward's father then succeeded to the throne. Only a year later Charles was deposed and Edward was crowned High King. Early Reign Edward started his reign by reviving his grandfather's course. Duke Arthur VI of Hessen was allowed to keep his position as Lord High Chancellor and he effectively ruled as a co-monarch with Edward. Edward's main ally at court was Duke Flavius I of Ymeria. He had been one of the main leaders of the plot to depose Charles. In 1585 Charles was killed by the Avalonian people. Edward saw no reason to his mother's throne of Avalon. He and his grandmother Isis of Cyrene went to speak to Edward's great-aunt the Dowager Countess of Avalon. Together they decided that Morgana, the Dowager Countess, was the best successor of Charles. Her main opponent was her niece, Julia of Hafor, who was also the wife of the Hoxbergian heir The Cult of Atum In 1591 Duke Flavius I of Ymeria was appointed as Hessen's successor as Lord High Chancellor. Ymeria brought his friend Silas I, Duke of Aliria to court. Silas was a member of the Cult of Atum, one of the most powerful religious cults. The High Priest of Atum was also a member. Edward became a member and in 1594 he declared the Cult of Atum as the state-religion. This was an outrage and sparked heavy retaliation. This was considered blasphemy and the other High Priests called upon the people to rise up. The Religious War The new Duke of Hessen, Anglar III became the leader of the Old Faith, the Latin Religion. He rallied troops and hoped to become the new High King of Anglaria. He was the heir of High King Anglar. He called upon this ancestry which rallied many nobles to his side including, Octavius I, Duke of Clovia, the Duke of Carn, the Duke of Summerfeld and the Duke of Dordrecht. The Army of the Four Horsemen was also revived. They were lead by a new Priest-King, Edward's brother Henry I, Count of Charax. Hessen and the Army started to work together. Hessen recognised Henry as King of Portia, while Anglar was recognised as High King of Anglaria. Shortly afterwards Edward's army clashed with Anglar. Anglar won and claimed Irgalon. There he was crowned High King of Anglaria officially by the Duke of Clovia, who was his new Chancellor. Edward fled to Avalon. There he was given a huge army by King Saladin I who helped him reclaim Irgalon. In 1596 he succeeded and killed Anglar. Edward also ended the line of Anglar, which had been alive for more than a thousand years. Edward knew he did not possess the power to reclaim Portia. Therefore made peace with his brother, whom he recognised as King of Portia. Reorganising the Empire During the Religious War, Edward has lost many allies. He made peace with the Duke of Clovia, knowing that he may need him. Clovia became the main supporter of his step-son, Charles of Carn. Charles embraced the new religion and was created a cardinal, the second highest position in the church. Clovia became affiliated with Flavius of Ymeria again. Flavius inherited all of the Hessen fortune and many artifacts that had belonged to Anglar a thousand years ago. Flavius now controlled a major political faction. The three political factions were the Royal Family, Ymeria's alliance and the Gens Bambonia. The Gens Bambonia consisted of all male-line descendants of Publius I, Duke of Arpinum. Anglar lives The Duke of Clovia was the last male-line survivor of Anglar. He was coerced by members of the Old Faith to claim the throne of Avalon. He took a small army and fought King Saladin I. He won and was crowned the new King of Avalon. Octavius did not rule long, two years later he died. He was the last male line descendant of Anglar. With him ended a 1032 years old line, who had ruled the Glarians, Anglaria, Istit and Afalonia. He was succeeded by his son-in-law, the grandson of Flavius. Claudianism In 1604 a new religious doctrine became incredibly popular, especially with "Claudians", people of the Latin Gens Claudia, one of the two major families of Ancient Latium. This doctrine was similar to Edward's but implemented Ashima and Ragnarok. In this doctrine Ragnarok is the King of Evil and wants to kill all of Creation. His son, Ashima, is the only one who can stop him and is the protector of humanity. Edward adopted the doctrine and in 1608 he was officially baptised into Claudianism. Category:Born in 1545 Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Anglarians Category:Nobles Category:Monarchs